Abby Peters, Teenage Vampire
by puppery83
Summary: Abby's mother makes the ultimate Sacrafice by asking Eric to turn her daughter who lay dying in a hospital into a Vampire. What will Abby's life be like? How will she cope her new life? - This is my first True Blood Fan Fiction, Please Read and Review, Constructive Criticism very much welcome.


Abby Peters, Teenage Vampire

"Chapter 1"

By Sarah (Puppery83)

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Of all the accountants that had come and go through Fangtasia in the last two years none of them was good as his latest. It had been months Bruce had quit, the whole thing with Long shadow had cause him to pack up his family and leave town and three months later in walked Marium Peters a tall 40 something single mother with a fifteen year old daughter.

Eric was impressed by Marium who didn't seem to care that he was vampire, she sat in front of him in his office with a smile on her face and eager to help him with his accounts. Months had gone buy and Eric was really happy with the way his business was going, when he returned to the bar he found the bar empty and Pam sitting at one of the tables, he could sense something was not right.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked.

"You might want to ask Marium that" Pam's told him. Eric quickly went to his office and found his accountant in tears on the phone, she put the phone down she saw him enter.

"What's wrong?" Eric was concerned, he wasn't often concerned when it came to humans, he did respect his employees as long as they respected him and his business.

"It's Abby, I had to to take her to the hospital today cause she passed out at school" Marium told him "The doctor said it's her heart"

Eric didn't really like kids all that much, but Abby he didn't mind, she nice polite and even called him Mr Northman which didn't have to. Abby loved hanging around Pam who at first was irritated by the girl until one day Abby asked Pam for fashion tips and the very next night the two were in his office looking at fashion magazines and going over the latest do's and don ts of the fashion world.

"She's on the donor list right" Eric asked.

"Yes, but the Doctor's says there may not be enough time" Marium told him "I can't lose her"

"Have you told her father" Eric asked, Abby's father divorced her mother for a blonde bimbo as Abby calls her and moved to California.

"Yes" Marium laughed "He doesn't care, his new wife just told me she would tell him"

"What can I do for you" Eric asked her. Marium closed her eyes and took and deep breath.

"Turn her" Marium asked. "Make her like you"

"You want me to turn her into a Vampire" Eric wanted to make sure he heard her right.

"I know I shouldn't ask, you have been good to the both of us and I appreciate everything" Marium told him. "I don't want to lose her"

"Marium" Eric sat down on the couch "What did she say about that?"

"They got her pumped full of drugs and she slips in and out of consciousness" Marium said getting up "I don't think she even knew I was in the room"

"She has to be willing" Eric told her.

"I'm willing" Marium told him.

"Your willing to let your daughter walk around the earth for the rest of eternity" Eric asked.

"If that's what it takes to have her with me" Marium told him and turned to get a tissue.

"She won't be with you as a Vampire" Eric told her "She'll wake up hungry and I don't want the first human she bites to be you"

"I'll leave town for awhile" Marium told him. "I have a sister in New Orleans"

"What are you going to tell her?" Eric asked.

"I don't know" Marium told him "My baby girl is gone no matter what, it's to late for a new heart, always thought she'd out live me"

"If I do this there is no going back" Eric told her "You understand"

"Yes I do" Marium nodded. "How are you going to get her out of the hospital?"

"I'll think of something" Eric told her.

"I'm going to see her one last time" Marium told "I'll call you"

"Ok" Eric told her.

Marium drove to the hospital and as she made her way to her daughters room into the cardiology department she noticed the exit door was not far from the room, she walked into the small room and found her daughter sleeping. She reached over and took her hand.

"I love you and I hope you can one day forgive me for what I am about to do" Marium told her "Eric and Pam will take good care of you I promise" Marium gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out of the room, as soon as she was out of the hospital she called Eric and let him know about the exit door she had seen. That same night Marium packed up some items and left Shreveport.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Three days later Pam and Eric stood over a grave and waited, when the Vampires who had kidnapped Abby brought her to the car where Eric was she was near death, they had to act fast. Pam was convinced it was to late when Eric told her to stop, they both watched as a white hand appeared from the grave.

Abby pulled herself from the dirty and stood up, she was wearing a pair of sweats and old white t-shirt. Her long brown hair a mess with dirt, she looked around confused and then saw Pam and Eric. Eric walked up to the girl.

"Pam our new family member might be hungry" Eric told her, Pam reached from behind the tree and dragged out a man in his twenties who was begging for his life.

"You tried to steal from my bar" Eric told him. "My daughter here is hungry"

"Please, I'm sorry" the man said "I didn't mean it" the man looked at the newborn vampire who's fangs were now exposed. Eric pushed the man into Abby and turned back to Pam, the two headed back to the car ignoring the screams of the young man.

"You are going to teach her to mainstream aren't you" Pam asked her maker "You did promise her mother that"

"Yes" Eric smiled at his oldest progeny "Tomorrow"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISUM IS WELCOME :)**


End file.
